¡ONE PIECE MUSICAL!
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya] Colección de songfics! Capi 7 UP! ¿Cuesta, verdad, perder a alguien importante aún cuando sabes que ese es su destino? Dolor, no puedo aguantarlo. La vida mantiene su curso, mientras estoy inmersa en él. ·LuNa· ·Death of Luffy·
1. Ese Chico

_¡Hola!.¡Aquí llega la grandissima Aya Igarashi con otro de sus fanfics! Bueno, esto es un songfic, de LuffyxNami (siii esta pareja es (junto a Zoro x Sanji) mi preferida). Hace 5 minutos que acabé y Eli me machacó para que la colgara aunque la encuentro un poco cursi, pero bueno, si no les gusta, dad las culas a mi neechan xD_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡ONE PIECE MUSICAL!**

_By: Aya Igarashi_

Capítulo 1: Ese chico

Ah… Las comidas en el Going Merry no podían definirse con la palabra "tranquila". Entre Sanji gritando a Luffy porque comía demasiado, Luffy gritando a Sanji porqué tenía más hambre, Usopp gritando porqué no escuchaban sus historias, Chopper gritando porqué no oía a Usopp, Zoro gritando porqué no podían comer en paz, y, en aquella ocasión, Ace gritando lo divertido que era todo. Así que, ya veis a una Robin con un libro leyendo, como de costumbre, y una Nami… no tan normal. En la vida normal, normalmente ella también estaría gritando para pedir silencio, pues ella no era de las chicas que le gustaba el alboroto en las horas de comida, (bueno, en las horas de comida y en las restantes). Pero ahora tenía otras cosas con que pensar. O en "quien" pensar.

"_¿Sabes algo?  
haga lo que haga,  
__no importa donde esté,  
__siempre acabo solamente  
__pensando en él."_

Ah… Así era ahora su corazón, todo el tiempo pensando en él, en cualquier momento, hasta en el baño, hasta en la cama, aquel sentimiento no desaparecía nunca de su interior. Últimamente no podía concentrarse ni con los mapas, su gran afición, siempre, sin excepción, acababa dibujándole a él…

"_Veinticuatro horas tiene un día,  
__no me puedo concentrar,  
__y las lleno enteras pensando:  
__¿donde estará?."_

Ah… ¿Por qué ni ahora se lo quitaba de encima? Normalmente estaría ahora chillando por el alboroto que montaban en la sala, pero es que en aquella ocasión casi ni oía los gritos… así pasaba todo últimamente, no oía nada más de lo que quería oír… ah… ¿Por qué se le ocurrió quererle?.¿Por qué tuve que conocerle? Si no le hubiera conocido, las cosas ahora serían más fáciles… Eso es una gran mentira. Y ella lo sabía. Si no fuera por Luffy… no quería ni pensar como estaría ahora…

"_Es momento de ponerse a trabajar,  
__pero en mi cabeza solo en él puedo pensar,  
__yo que trabajo duro, duro, duro para llegar hasta aquí,  
__ahora ese tío me conquista sin sufrir."_

Casi sin darse cuenta terminaron de comer entre gritos y cridoría. Ahora que lo pensaba, se había olvidado de comentar que en menos de una hora llegarían en una isla, y tenía que dar sus habituales ordenes que cada uno vaya a comprar lo necesario para cualquier cosa del barco.

-Nami…-oyó muy flojo la chica.-Nami… ¡Nami!

-¿Eh?-reaccionó al fin-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te pasa algo?-Luffy fue el que preguntó aquello, con cierta mirada de preocupación en su cara.

-N—no, tranquilo…-contestó ella bastante sorpresa y nerviosa-esto… dentro de muy poco llegaremos a una isla, así que cada uno a comprar lo que necesite… ¿de acuerdo?-dijo todavía con cierto chico en sus pensamientos.

"_Haga lo que haga en él estoy pensando,  
__sigo teniendo dudas  
__no puedo aceptarlo…  
__no se en que puede estar pensando él…"_

Luffy miró con cierta preocupación a la chica, inflando sus mejillas como signo de no estar del todo de acuerdo con lo que la chica le decía. Además, él no tenía nada que hacer en una isla… Mmh…

-¿Qué harás tú?-preguntó el moreno.

-E…Pues…- cierto¿Qué haría ella en la isla si no necesitaba nada?. Bueno, le gustaría…

-¿Te quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta?-le prepuso el chico de repente, haciendo que los presentes le miraran extrañados. Ace izo una extraña sonrisa.

Nami giró un poco la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

-B—bueno…-aceptó ella- "Este lleva algo entre manos…"-pensó.

Sin decir nada más, Luffy le cogió de la mano a la pelirroja y prácticamente la arrastró hacia la cubierta del barco, donde, tal como había dicho minutos antes la navegante, se estaban acercando rápidamente a una gran isla.

"_Nada puedo hacer salvo sentir  
__que él se ha quedado ya dentro de mí  
__sin darle vueltas ya puedo decir:  
__¡que es él, es él, es él, es él, es él, es él!"_

-¿Dónde quieres ir?-preguntó Nami encuriosida.

-Te dejo escoger-dijo él, y le hizo una gran sonrisa de aquellas que nadie más puede igualar.

En pocos minutos llegaron ya a la tan esperada isla. Como siempre que amarraban en alguna, cada uno iba a su bola hasta la hora de la cena, que quedaban delante del barco. Sanji y Chopper se fueron ya directos a comprar comida, pues con Luffy a bordo duraba la mitad de lo que esperaban y últimamente habían tenido que racionarla, Usopp se fue a una tienda de artilugios de lucha, donde probablemente le tomarían el pelo con alguna tontería, Zoro y Robin se fueron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo (recuerden que si Zoro no va acompañado, a la hora de la cena no está en el Going Merry ni en sueños) y finalmente quedaron allá Luffy y Nami, esta segunda con cierto nerviosismo encima.

El capitán la tomó de nuevo de la mano y empezaron a caminar en un silencio bastante incómodo. El chico de goma lucía una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que la chica lo que más lucia en la suya era un bastante marcado sonrojo. Estaba acostumbrada a que Luffy le tratara con cuidado, pero de la mano no le había cogido nunca, y por algún motivo, aquello le gustaba. Él le gustaba. Estaba segura.

"_Intentaré, solo una vez,  
__sacarle de mi corazón,  
__miro al mar y espero que borre  
__mi obsesión."_

El sombrero de paja la llevó encima un turón de aquella isla. Estaba empezando a hacerse de noche, el tiempo pasaba rápido… demasiado rápido. Al fin él la dejó de la mano y se sentó bajo un árbol, recostado en el tronco. Nami también se sentó, mirando al mar que tenían delante. Era realmente bello. El sol se estaba poniendo a marchas forzadas, y el cielo se pintó de un intenso color anaranjado que lucía también sobre el mar. Precioso…

-Nami.-dijo él.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Si hago algo… ¿Prometes no enfadarte?

-C—claro…-contestó ella un poco confusa.

-¡Gracias Nami!-dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Un día como hoy querría  
__un poco de tiempo en paz,  
__para decidir  
__que debo hacer al final…"_

Luffy se acercó a la pelirroja con un movimiento rápido, puso su mano en uno sus muslos y la otra cogió por su mandíbula. Acercó su cara a la de la chica, dándole un rápido beso en los labios de esa. Él se apartó de ella con una sonrisa en su boca, mirando a la chica. Ella simplemente se había quedado con los ojos considerablemente abiertos y miraba a su capitán con un muy marcado rubor en las mejillas.

Luffy todavía con aquella sonrisa se levantó.

-¿Vamos?-dijo-Nos estarán esperando en el Going Merry.

Nami, obediente, se levantó y empezó a caminar detrás del moreno con la mirada gacha y todavía muy sonrojada. Luffy… le había besado… era difícil de creer. Vamos, era Luffy, él no hacía esas cosas, él preguntaba cuanto quedaba para comer o si la luna estaba hecha de queso.

En el camino, se pararon una vez más a mirar al mar. El sol ya estaba muy bajo, iluminaba todo el cielo con un tono rojizo, mientras que hacía que las olas del mar se viesen realmente hermosas a ojos de la chica.

"_Embobada veo las olas, las veo venir,  
__cuando de entre ellas de pronto le veo salir  
__como si supiera que yo iba a estar aquí…  
__no es un sueño,  
__¡realmente él viene hacia mi!"_

El mar… le recordaba tanto a Luffy… bien mirado, él y el mar eran casi parte de lo mismo, podría decirse que se amaban mutuamente. Quedó mirando fijamente el mar durante tiempo, días, segundos, daba igual. Cuando miraba el mar veía a Luffy, veía su cara reflejada en aquellas bonitas olas, veía su sonrisa en el vaivén de ellas… le veía a él…

"_Sale, sale ya, no puedo huir  
__nada a mí alrededor ahora puedo sentir…  
__no escapará una oportunidad así…  
__de pronto hecha a correr, no se donde ir,  
__tanto darle vueltas ya me decidí,  
__yo también corro detrás de él…"_

El corazón empezó a latirle rápido, algo le decía que quería el mar, ese mar que tenía allí delante contemplando. Sus pies dejaron de caminar. Sus ojos miraron fijamente al mar que tenía delante. Miles de pensamientos llegaron a ella de una forma que la desbordaban, pensamientos, preguntas, dudas, todas relacionadas con su inocente capitán… parecía mentira como aquel niño grande daba tantos problemas…

-¿Mmh?.¿Qué pasa, Nami?-Luffy se paró también, acerándose un poco a la pelirroja.

"_Haga lo que haga en él estoy pensando  
pero al mismo tiempo puedo estar dudando,  
no se en que puede estar pensando él…"_

La chica desvió su mirada del mar, poniéndola en Luffy. Parecía preocupado. ¿Por ella? Le miraba como preguntando que pasaba, si se sentía mal, o si estaba enfadada con él por aquel beso.

-No es nada…-contestó, más para ella que para el chico.

El moreno izo la acción de girarse, aun no muy convencido, para volver a caminar, pero la mano de la pelirroja cogió la suya, impidiéndolo. Luffy levantó la cabeza. Miró un poco extrañado a la pelirroja, que ahora tenía la vista fija al suelo, tapando sus ojos con el flequillo.

"_Nada puedo hacer salvo sentir  
__que él se ha quedado ya dentro de mí  
__sin darle vueltas ya puedo decir:  
__¡que es él, es él, es él, es él, es él, es él!"_

Ahora no quería pensar. Tenía que arriesgarse. Estiró suavemente la mano del moreno, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo, con delicadeza. Con su otra mano libre cogió con dulzura la cara del moreno, levantó su cabeza y lentamente juntó sus labios con los de él.

_Dulce, calido, inseguro._

El sombrero de paja se quedó un poco sorprendido por la acción de la chica, pero se dejó llevar. La verdad, le gustaba que la chica le besara. Poniendo también de su parte, Luffy lamió suavemente los labios de Nami, haciendo que esta abriese lentamente la boca, dejando entrar en ella la lengua del chico.

_Suave, hermoso, intenso._

Besándose estuvieron, no sabían durante cuanto tiempo…¿segundos?...¿minutos? Tampoco les importaba, así estaban bien, sintiéndose, boca con boca, lengua a lengua, probando el gusto del otro. Uno a mar, otra a mandarina. Se amaban. Al menos la chica lo tenía seguro, amaba a aquel niño, aquel niño grande que ahora le estaba rodeando con sus brazos.

_Cariñoso, romántico, genial…_

No podía evitarlo, no sabía como había llegado a amarle, pero le amaba, y ya no podía hacer nada. Él estaba ya dentro, en su corazón, y por lo que se veía, no dejaría este sitio aunque le costase la vida. Aunque tampoco le importaba. ¿Por qué le quería? Una pregunta fácil de contestar. Por su carácter infantil, su testarudez, su manera de moverse, de hablar, de ser tan sumamente despreocupado,… Es él. Así, con carácter infantil, pero serio, por su testarudez aunque no tenga nada de razón, por su manera de moverse, patosa, de hablar, a gritos, por ser tan sumamente despreocupado, aunque el tema requiera la mayor de las preocupaciones… Es él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Hola! . ¿Les gustó? Espero que si! x3 si os gustó gracias a Eli, que fue ella la que me insistió que lo colgara, que lloró por mi y que me inspiró en todo momento y me machacó para que lo continuara porque me dava palo...etc ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS PRECIOSA!_

_A lo importante, (ey, eso era importante xD) la canción es de Charm, (de la serie de Súper Gals/ Súper Gals! Kotobuki Ran / Gals! (decidle como querais, io me quedo con el ultimo) y como no, se llama Ese Chico, es tope buena, bajarosla xD sino me agregais al msn (a mi perfil) y os la envio nn_

_Después, ami me encanta escribir songfics, así que para no abrir una historia nueva para uno porqué ocuparia mucho en (tampoco tanto xD) lo pongo todos en ese, y el nombre me dio la idea Eli, tambien, que te quiero mucho, y sin ti no soy nada una gota de llubia mojando mi caraaaaa...(8) (esa es de Amaral y... buen...xD)_

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO, ACEPTO REVIEWS! XD_

_atte..._

_ºº(( Aya ))ºº_

_Love Shikamaru_


	2. Cinderella

**¡ONE PIECE MUSICAL! **

_By: Aya Igarashi_

Capítulo 2: Cinderella

Un esplendido sol, un viento suave y un tiempo cálido. Todo perfecto para estar en cubierta tomando el sol, aprovechando el buen tiempo que hacía tiempo que los habitantes de Going Merry no podían disfrutar. Sin embargo, no todos estaban fuera el barco jugando, entrenando o simplemente observando el mar como todos hacían. Todos menos la pelirroja, que se encontraba en su camarote, tumbada en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, absorta en sus pensamientos.

"_When I was just a little girl  
my momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story  
it always was about a Princess in distress  
and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory."_

Últimamente la noche no era su aliada. Hacía dos noches ya que las había pasado en vela. Estaba completamente segura que no le ocurría nada, pero, simplemente, no podía coger el sueño. Recordaba como, cuando era una simple niña, Bellemere, cuando ella no se podía dormir, le contaba cuentos de hadas, donde un príncipe precioso siempre rescataba a la princesa en peligro del horrible dragón. Ojala Bellemere estuviera ahora con ella.

"_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be  
then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me."_

"Recuerdo que, cuando era pequeña, siempre quise parecerme a las princesas que Bellemere me contaba en sus cuentos…" pensó una Nami muy melancólica. "Pero ahora que lo pienso, si un día hubiera llegado a ser una bonita princesa, ahora no estaría en este barco, ni con la gente que vive junto a mi, no hubiera sido más que una niña consentida y estúpida incapaz de hacer nada más que maquillarse… Esta vida no és para mí."

"_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar  
waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
for a handsome prince to come and save me  
on a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself."_

"No quiero que me salven, no quiero ser una carga para la gente que está a mi alrededor, no quiero ser una chica frágil que no pueda vivir y mantenerse para si misma…No quiero pasarme la vida esperando a que un príncipe guapo como en los cuentos que Bellemere me contaba venga a salvarme de cualquier peligro que esté teniendo, porqué se que este nunca llegará, por mucho que le espere…No quiero que me defiendan, me basto y me sobro conmigo misma…No necesito a nadie."

"_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, Herat and mind  
who's not afraid to show that he love me  
somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way  
I am don't need nobody taking care for me."_

"Un día vendrá alguien que me quiera de verdad, que o esté conmigo por conveniencia o por obligación… que me diga un 'te quiero' con sus propias palabras, no por un guión inexistente que alguien le escribió… Alguien que cuidará de mí cuando realmente lo necesite, que me querrá tal y como soy… Espero que este alguien llegué algún día…"

"_I will be there for him just as strong as he,  
will be there for me  
when I give myself them it has got to be,  
an equal thing."_

"Yo estaré con él porqué le querré, porqué mis sentimientos me dirán que me quede a su lado, prometo que cuando este alguien llegue cuidaré de él, al igual que é cuidará de mí…¿Qué más quisiera? Solo con tener a una persona amada a mi lado, que me sonría al despertar, que con acariciarme haga que me sienta segura…No pido mucha cosa, pero sí ser apreciada por lo que soy…"

"_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar  
waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
for a handsome prince to come and save me  
on a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself."_

"Recuerdo aquella vez que un tío se me acercó…je, me dijo que me quería, pero estoy segura que mentía de una forma totalmente falsa…A mi nadie me engaña, probablemente solo me quería para el dinero…¡Yo que sé! Pero se del cierto que no me quería. ¿Algún día encontraré al hombre que me haga feliz? Madre mía…Parezco una adolescente, pensando así…Aunque puede que no sea nada más que una simple adolescente, en el fondo…"

"_I can slay, my own dragon  
I can dream, my own dreams  
my knight in shining armour is me  
so I'm gonna set me free."_

"Solo con recordar la vida que tenía con Arlong, la que tengo es más que una vida regalada. Ahora puedo hacer más o menos lo que quiera, puedo dibujar mapas por mi propia voluntad, puedo hacer lo que se antoje, puedo creer en lo que quiera…Simplemente ahora soy libre. Libre completamente. Antes no era más que una marioneta controlada por un monstruo que consideraba el dinero mas importante incluso que su vida misma…"

"_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar  
waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
for a handsome prince to come and save me  
on a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself."_

"Creo que por el motivo de que Sanji me sobreprotege demasiado es por el cual aun no me he enamorado de él…No quiero que me protejan, quiero aire para respirar, un poco de libertad, odio que me consideren inferior por cualquier estúpido motivo…Solo quiero que me traten de igual a igual…No soy débil, se defenderme, no quiero que me cuiden de mi de sobremanera…

Se defenderme yo misma…"

* * *

¡Hola! La canción es de TATA YOUNG i se llama CINDERELLA, es preciosa en serio... 

por cierto, olvidé de comentar que los capítulos no tendiran nada que ver el uno con el otro, si no que son capis discontinuos con todos diferente argumento...arigatô por leer! n-n ¡Dejen reviews, plis!

Besos,

ºº((Aya))ºº

ºº((Shikamaru Love))ºº


	3. Me Dediqué A Perderte

**¡ONE PIECE MUSICAL!**

_By: Aya Igarashi_

Capítulo 3: Me dediqué a perderte  


No lo entiendo. Ahora, más que nada en el mundo me gustaría entender el porqué de tu reacción. ¿Acaso ya no me querías? Puede… Mientras estoy haciendo mis ejercicios matinales estoy pensando en ello…Lo estoy pasando mal. Pero no puedo dejar mi rutina, es esa la vida de un pirata. Esta mañana llegaste a mi habitación mientras todos estaban comiendo. Me dijiste que ya no querías estar conmigo, que… "te habías cansado de mi"…¿Por qué, Nami?

"_¿Por qué no te besé en el alma  
cuando aun podía?  
¿Por qué no te abracé la vida  
cuando la tenía?"_

Llevábamos ya unos dos meses juntos…¿Por qué ahora? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Aunque no lo demostraba, yo te quería. Y te sigo queriendo. En serio, no miento. Aunque eres la chica más caprichosa, egocéntrica e interesada que hay encima de la masa terrestre, te quiero. Tal vez sea tu pelo pelirrojo, o tus suaves piernas…O simplemente todo. Aunque no te hiciera todo el caso que me hubiera gustado, siempre fuiste importante en mi…¿sabes?

"_Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
cuando te dolía  
y yo que no sabía  
el daño que te hacía."_

Pero estas dos últimas semanas estabas rara. Sí. Muy rara. Estabas bastante chafada…Sí, mientras estabas mal yo me lo miraba…Sé que no actué como debería, pero…Nunca se me dieron bien las cosas del corazón…No estoy hecho para eso. Y tu lo sabes…No fui capaz de ir a preguntarte qué te pasaba ni si te encontrabas bien, o si estabas molesta por algo, o si…simplemente que te ocurría, que ya no gritabas, ni me mirabas…Ni siquiera ibas como una loca mirando tesoros. Y eso es decir mucho.

"_¿Cómo és que nunca me fijé  
que ya no sonreías  
y que antes de apagar la luz  
ya nada me decías?"_

Cómo más pienso en eso más mal me encuentro. Ahora que reflexiono, me doy cuenta de lo mal que estabas estas dos últimas semanas. A penas me hablabas, intentabas evitarme…Me fijé que ibas a menudo a la cocina con Sanji aprovechando que todos estábamos en cubierta…Sí, lo admito, me puse algo celoso. Bueno, mucho. Pero…tenía un motivo…¿no?

"_Que aquel amor se te escapó,  
que había llegado el día  
que ya no me sentías  
que ya ni te dolía…"_

Si que és cierto que últimamente tenías la mirada apagada. El brillo de tus ojos que tanto me gustaba desapareció. No es propio de ti. Siempre que volvías de la cocina con aquel estúpido rubiales de tus ojos bajaban pequeñas lágrimas…o simplemente los tenías rojos. Me decías que tenías alergia a algo, o no se que excusas…Pero a mi no me engañas, sé que estabas llorando, pero…¿Por qué?

"_Me dediqué a perderte,  
y me ausenté en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre."_

Oigo pasos detrás de mí. Me giro. Tse…hablando del Rey de Roma, aquí está el cocinero.

-¿Qué quieres?-no se me ocurre nada más que decirle en estos momentos…

-Nami me dijo que te dejó.

Eso se me acaba de clavar como una flecha. Sí, eso era cierto, y lo sabía, pero…Oh, dios, como duele cuando te dicen las cosas en la cara…Aunque sea lo más obvio.

-…

-¿Aún no entiendes lo que le hiciste?

-Antes de que llegaras estaba intentando pensar en ello.-¡.¿Por qué no puedo evitar ser un borde?.!

"_Me dediqué a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme…  
Y me alejé mil veces  
y cuando regresé  
te había perdido para siempre."_

-No te enteras…

-¡Por eso quiero pensar!

-Nami me venía llorando…

-Ya…

-¡.¿Y no hiciste nada?.!

-¡No sabía que hacer!

-Por eso te dejó…porqué no le hacías caso.

"_Y quise detenerte  
entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente…  
Me dediqué a perderte…  
Me dediqué a perderte…"_

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

-Quería que te dieras tu cuenta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué quería ver…hasta cuanto la valorabas…

* * *

¡Hola!

Por si no quedó claro, es una especie de Zoro x Nami... no me gusta mucho esta pareja, pero...pf...para variar un poco xD es el primer fanfic que escribo de ellos, así que...¿compasión? xD Bueno, la canción es de **Alejandro Fernandez **y se llama **Me dediqué a perderte **es muy chula xD bueno...la verdad es que este fic no lo tenía planeado ni nada, lo ice sobre la marcha...i todabía no estoy muy convencida de ello...por eso, si no les gusta, dejen reviews, así aprendo para la próxima vez xD ale xD que feliz me he quedado!...¡Soy más feliz que el niño del anuncio del huebo Kinder! XDDDDDDDD

Besos,

ºº((Aya))ºº

ºº((Shikamaru Love))ºº


	4. Mañana habrá

Capítulo 4: Mañana habrá

Je…pensándolo bien, era la cosa más irónica que podía pasarle…¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Para empezar, debería haberse maldecido por el resto de su existencia para ser capaz de enamorarse de semejante ser que, aun sabiendo que nunca llegaría ni a quererlo, seguía siendo lo más valioso para él. Y estaba seguro que la cosa no cambiaría. Realmente irónico.

"_Un tiempo para empezar  
y esa herida que jamás llegarás a curar  
un beso que no será,  
y el perfume de tu cuerpo para olvidar."_

Parecía un estúpido, todo el mundo en sus camarotes, durmiendo pacíficamente mientras él estaba en cubierta, bajo los mandarineros que la pelirroja cuidaba con tanto cariño cada día, mirando el cielo y dejando que las frías gotas que ahora caían del cielo bajo un empiece de tormenta golpearan tenuemente su cara.

Cerró los ojos.

Algunos se preguntarán…¿Qué és estar ciego?

La ceguera és que tus ojos tienen algún mal o simplemente que tu vista no puede detectar la luz, o en otra instancia y algo más simple, no vemos. En términos sencillos, estar ciego és…és ser incapaz de ver lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

"_Silencios que no hablarán  
tus gestos y recuerdos que no volverán  
los huecos para llenar  
costumbres y secretos se van."_

Y eso era exactamente lo que al peliverde espadachín le había pasado durante mucho tiempo.

Demasiado.

Y lo negaba, detestaba pensar en la idea de que pudiera estar enamorado de otro, de estar enamorado de él, precisamente, le aterrorizaba la idea de que la gente pensara que tal vez era 'diferente'. Y por encima de todo estaba su orgullo. Pero algo le decía que en ello, el orgullo no tenía importancia. Tal vez las gotas de lluvia que le caían en la cara tanto como en el resto del cuerpo le decían que su orgullo no era necesario en casos como ese.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a fijarse en él. Todo de él. Absolutamente todo.

"_Mañana habrá un nuevo amor  
que te hará olvidarme,  
que curará la piel.  
Mañana habrá un nuevo sol  
que brillará por vos  
y no habrá por fin más dolor."_

Y claro, él fue tan sumamente estúpido como para dejarse engañar por la bella arpía Nami. Ya, claro. Nami. Fue ella la que convenció al espadachín para que, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, pudiera 'confesarse' a su 'rubito' como ella misma le nombraba.

Y su estupidez llegó al punto de hacerle caso.

Y después de la comida del mismo día, no pudo contenerse al encontrarse a solas con Sanji en la cocina, mientras él lavaba los platos de la comida que minutos antes había sido realizada. Una cosa llevó a la otra, sus pensamientos salieron en alto. Y aquel 'te quiero' que tanto tiempo había estado callado, al fin salió de sus labios.

"_Tu risa no volverá  
el pasado no perdona, te hará recordar  
promesas de otro lugar  
de ese tiempo en que juntos fuimos a soñar."_

Ahora se preguntarán…¿Cómo reaccionó él?.¿Le correspondió?

Le contestó. Vaya si le contestó. Empezó con un…

"Zoro…yo…si, eres un buen nakama…"

Así empezaban. Primero te retractaban de que eras su mejor amigo, que te quería muchísimo como nakama pero como novio…¿Cómo decirlo? Oh, sí. ¡No te querían!

¿Y qué vino después? Tal vez un:

"Yo te respeto, pero…" Oh, Kami…¿Por qué en todas los momentos críticos hay la palabra "pero"? "No me gustan los gays…"

"_Palabras que no se van  
en ti vi dulce llanto cuando pienso en ti,  
ya nunca me tocarás  
mi cuerpo se murió por tu amor."_

Sin decir palabra, Zoro salió de la cocina, con esboces de lágrimas pintadas en los ojos. Oh, Kami…Sanji, eso dolió. ¿Por qué tenias que decirme eso? Con un simple "Yo no te quiero" o "No siento lo mismo" me hubiera sentido satisfecho. Ahí se dio cuenta. Hay veces que las palabras duelen más que cualquier herida que nunca haya tenido.

Y allí se quedó desde entonces. Se tumbó exactamente con la posición que estaba ahora, mirando al cielo. Entonces empezó a llover. Y casi sin notarlo sus ojos empezaron a llorar. Pero…¿Y qué? Esta vez se lo perdonaba. Esta vez Sanji había estado más duro, mucho más duro de lo que hubiera podido pensar.

Y de lo que hubiera deseado.

"_Mañana habrá un nuevo amor  
que te hará olvidarme  
que curará la piel.  
Mañana habrá un nuevo sol  
que brillará por vos  
y no habrá por fin más dolor."_

Simplemente estaba destrozado. Pero…No se podía hacer nada…¿No? Que más daba, ahora nada tenia sentido…Tal vez le olvidaría…Tal vez encontraría a otro 'alguien'…Oh, Kami. Que duro resulta tener la persona que mas amas sentada a tu lado y saber que nunca la podrás tener.

Las gotas de lluvia se hacían cada segundo más fuertes sobre su tersa piel. Cada vez hacía más frío. Estaba completamente empapado, la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo de manera que marcaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Y ahí se quedó. Queriendo olvidarse de todo.

Queriendo que las gotas de lluvia se llevaran su dolor.

Nada más.

**.........OWARI..........**

**_Bueno…¿Qué les pareció?.¿Bueno? La canción és de ERREWAY y se llama MAÑANA HABRÁ, la verdad és que a mi me gusta muchísimo esta canción, y como hacía ya tiempo que no continuaba el fanfic (tengo muchos exámenes y deberes…lo siento) y hoy, que estaba algo inspirada, empecé con este y así quedó. ¿Sabéis? . ¡TENGO EL MANGA DE GRAVITATION REMIX TOMO 1! Algunos se preguntarán…¿Cuántos años tienes tú para leer eso? Pues pocos, pero es que el yaoi lemon és mi pasión…Seh, Eli (uiss, un corazoncito a cada lado xD), te escanearé las partes buenas, tranquila xD. Bueno, por favor, dejen reviews comentando este capítulo que me harán feliz _**

_**Besos,**_

**_.Shikaya._**


	5. Será de Dios

**¡ONE PIECE MUSICAL!  
**

Capítulo 5: Será de Dios  


Oh…¿Alguien me lo puede contar?.¿Alguien me puede contar como llegué a esta situación? Oh, claro. Todo es influencia de este barco, de mis deseos de llegar a ser una buena pirata, una buena navegante y una buena chica, rica y viviendo día a día tantas aventuras que te dejan agotada. Recuerdo al principio de todo, cuando apenas conocía a los que ahora son mis nakamas, cuando apenas confiaba en la gente,…cuando estaba prácticamente muerta por dentro.

"_Dije: no voy a volver,  
no voy a sentir, no voy a pensar.  
Y te vi y todo cambió  
no pude negarme a tu mirada."_

La verdad és que cuando los vi llegar a la isla de Cocoteros tras mi traición, en aquel momento deseé con toda mi alma que se fueran, que me dejaran en paz, sola, recogiendo como siempre dinero de todos lados para poder pagar así todo el dinero para comprar el pueblo. En aquel entonces me prometí a mi misma que viviría sin mirar atrás, sin sentir nada por nadie más que odio y rabia, no quería pensar en nada más que en mi misma y el dinero que necesitaba para comprar mi pueblo.

Mi tan amado pueblo.

Pero, al preocuparte por mí, al estar tú a mi lado, sentí que todo cambiaba. Me miraste con tus ojos repletos de oscuridad, pero con un brillo sincero e infantil en ellos. En pocas palabras…me quedé prendada…

"_Será de Dios que no te pueda olvidar más,  
Será de Dios que sea tuya hasta el final,  
Será que al fin mi corazón se despertó."_

No sé cuanto rato hace que mi vista está totalmente fija en las nubes que están en repleto movimiento sobre mí. Me relajan. Cierro los ojos. Desde el momento en que tu mirada se fijó en la mía, observándome hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi pelo, mi cara, mi cuerpo…no pude hacer nada más que pasarme completamente todo el día pensando en ti. En cierta forma, mi corazón se despertó del mundo en que había estado educado, rompiendo así la barrera que me había hecho yo misma a mi alrededor a causa del dolor y la tristeza de mi ser…frustrante…¿verdad?

"_Será de Dios, será mejor,  
ya no te alejes, no digas adiós,  
Será de Dios, será mejor,  
ya no te alejes, no digas adiós."_

Abro los ojos de nuevo y me quedo sentada, apoyándome al tronco de uno de mis mandarineros. Aspiro el aroma de la fruta. Cierto que me lleva recuerdos, algunos bellos, de cuando aún tenía por completo a mi 'familia' y otros…que más bien preferiría no comentar. Un silencio inocente se apodera de cubierta. Sinceramente, cuesta encontrar ese sentimiento de tranquilidad en este barco, y, ahora, lo agradezco. El mar se ve precioso. Entrecierro los ojos con cuidado, mirando con cariño las olas que chocan contra la madera de la parte de fuera. Ojala siempre fuera así.

"_Mírame así, que en ese brillo  
pueda haber toda la fuerza  
de tu amor, que entre tus besos,  
llegue ya la primavera."_

Los reflejos del sol daban por completo en el azulado líquido. Siempre me he preguntado el motivo por el cual tú no te fijas en mí de la forma en que yo lo hago. Oh, claro. Supongo que tienes motivos para hacerlo. Oh, Nami, la obstinada, arpía, manipuladora, interesada, malhumorada, cobarde y pesada Nami. Cierto, tienes motivos. No te culpo. Sin embargo, tú…Je…No se me ocurre nada para definirte. Eres…eres tan parecido al mar…Cierto que eres incapaz de nadar, pero eso no te importa para seguir tu camino, para querer conseguir tu anhelo puro e inocente para ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Tan solo con pensar en ti el tiempo se me pasa rápido.

"_Será de Dios, será mejor,  
ya no te alejes, no digas adiós,  
Será de Dios, será mejor,  
ya no te alejes, no digas adiós,  
Será de Dios…"_

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la cocina, donde sé que estás. Te quiero, no sé si lo sabes…¿acaso tú me quieres?...Quien sabe…Sé que te amo. Puedo jurártelo…¿Y tú, me amas? No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso. Quiero decírtelo, no puedo estar un minuto más aguantando un secreto demasiado bien guardado. Estoy segura. Me da igual si me rechazas, si a partir de ahora no me hablas, tan solo quiero decirte lo mucho que te quiero, lo poco que soy sin ti…y darte las gracias. Gracias por todo, absolutamente todo.

Gracias por existir.

Gracias por haber hecho tanto para mí y sin saberlo siquiera.

Abro la puerta. Estás dentro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.OWARI. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola!.¿Queríais más? Pues ale, vía libre a vuestra imaginación. xD Hoy tenía un día inspirado y bualá, aquí está el fanfic que hace tanto que no continuo. La canción és de Erreway y se llama Será de Dios. Últimamente estoy con Erreway que no cago (Sanji: Tú siempre estás con Erreway que no cagas ¬¬U Aya: .¡Pues ahora más! ) Este sábado pasado me fui al concierto en Barcelona…¡WAAA!.¡EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!.¡WAAA!.¡MANUEL COGIÓ MI PELUCHE!.¡WAAA!.¡MANUEL, FELIPE COLOMBO ME TOCÓ LA MANO! En serio, estaba a cuarta fila y cuando sentí su dulce tacto sobre mi piel me estremecí…- ays…Bueno, dejo de contaros mi vida…espero que os haya gustado cómo no, es un Luffy x Nami…xP que raro, seguro que piensan eso x'D**

**Besos,**

**.Shikaya.**


	6. Actriz Frente al Espejo

**Capítulo 6: Actriz frente al espejo.  
**

Nami se miró al espejo que tenía justo delante, observando las marcas de lágrimas que minutos antes había secado con la manga de su jersey dorado. Y es que, después de tanto tiempo deseando aquel gesto, una simple salida un sábado por la noche con el chico que realmente amaba, que el propio chico lo anule, diciendo que le surgió un imprevisto que nunca sucederá, que sepas por contactos que estaba con otra cuando supuestamente tenía que estar contigo, saber que el hombre de tú vida no es realmente para ti. Te deja destrozada, sin ganas de nada, llorando, aun así intentando parar el llanto que sabes que es inevitable.

_Tendría que estar a tu lado, viéndote conducir  
mientras nos perdemos en la noche ideal.  
Mas cuando tú lo cancelaste, a mentira sonó  
no quise que sospecharas y colgué.  
La laca de mis uñas se seca para nada  
adornará la noche en la que estoy sin ti._

Los planes habían sido perfectos, pasar la noche con tu amado, en la playa o cualquier otro lugar romántico contaba. Todo perfecto. Nunca le perdonaría a Zoro. Se miró de nuevo al espejo. Cada vez se veía peor. Sus ojeras se marcaban bastante y tenía los ojos visiblemente rojos e irritados. Desvió lentamente su mirada hacia la mesita de noche, donde se encontraba una pequeña caja con una nota pegada en ella. Justamente el día de la cita, el día de _su _cumpleaños, el día que tanta ilusión tenía de ver su cara al contemplar el clásico pero hermoso reloj de plata. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo. Rojo intenso, ideal para la ocasión. Ahora tan solo harían que decorar su soledad.

_A-Ah-Ah.  
Como una actriz dentro de su papel  
frente al espejo sin mostrar quien es  
segura, oculta, dentro de su perfecto disfraz.  
¡Y te quiero!  
Como una actriz dentro de su papel  
para que nadie sepa cómo es  
si me descubres tú me harás llorar._

Cierto que Nami era una chica fuete, podía superar obstáculos pero tampoco era insensible, ni mucho menos. Como una actriz, vivía ocultándose bajo una segunda capa, una sonriente y tranquila, nunca intimidada por nada, una capa fuerte que le rodeaba su débil personalidad. Sin embargo, no existe la defensa completamente perfecta, y como todas se quiebra un día u otro. Su pelo verde, sus ojos negros, su fuerte tórax y sus musculosos brazos. Tantas cosas a observar y tan poco por disfrutar ahora que lo creía prácticamente suyo…

_Sólo encendidas las luces de mi habitación  
¿a quién estaré buscando yo esta vez?  
cuando la usamos perdemos nuestra imaginación…  
¿Fue acostumbrarme a ti mi gran error?  
Quizás tú me prefieras tan fría como el hielo  
para que no sienta, cuando he de sentir._

La luz de su cuarto estaba encendida, con ella sentada en el borde de la cama y mirando el espejo que la tenía cautivada. Ahora que caía¿qué era para ella el amor? Quizá un sentimiento que vuelve estúpida a la gente de forma temporal… Puede que Zoro la hubiera engañado por algo, algún error tenía que haber cometido ella para que Zoro le traicionara… ¿Enamorarse de él, era un error? … ¿Haber creído que él la quería, era un error? … ¿Haber demostrado sus sentimientos, era un error? … ¿Y haber dejado hablar al corazón? … ¿Aquello también era un error? Un error como tantos otros…

_A-Ah-Ah.  
Como una actriz dentro de su papel  
cuanto quisiera yo poder llorar  
pero mi orgullo está cambiando las frases del guión.  
¡Y te quiero!  
Como una actriz dentro de su papel  
he descubierto lo grave de mi error  
y si me alejo tú me harás llorar._

Cierto que Zoro le había hecho sufrir en circunstancias, pero aun así se había negado a llorar… ¿Y para qué? Tenía fama de chica fuerte, no podía llorar, su orgullo no lo permitía, ni tampoco le gustaba saborear el sentimiento de debilidad que te encoge el corazón cuando sueltas unas pocas lágrimas de tristeza. Su error… Su único error, pensar que alguien que le hace sufrir la quiere…

Pensar que alguien que la hace llorar es su chico ideal.

**-.-**

**Hola! Sí, sé que este es cortito...la verdad es que me ha gustado como me ha quedado, aunque el final, como todos, no me termina de convencer...**

**La canción es de Charm y se llama Actriz Frente Al Espejo. La versión original es del anime de Kimagure Orange Road y se llama Kagami no Naka no Akutoresu, y la canta Maiko Nakahara. Es una canción preciosa, os la recomando que os la bajais... Si no la enocntrais o algo, ya sabéis, me agregais al msn i os la paso, ok? ;)**

**Besos,**

**Lechugita..**


	7. La Tesis de un Ángel Cruel

**ONE PIECE MUSICAL!**

Capítulo 7: La tesis de un ángel cruel  


_No pretendas convertirte en un ángel,  
si lo logras, podría no gustarte…_

-Luffy… Ninguno de nosotros queremos despedirnos de ti, lo sabes…

Noche, frío, viento. Suelo áspero y húmedo. Silencio, nadie quería hablar. Después de tantas aventuras juntos, al fin, después de tan largo viaje, tenían que separarse. Al fin Sombrero de Paja había cumplido su sueño, el One Piece, el Rey de los Piratas, su único y más grande anhelo. Ahora todo había acabado, y como bien sabían todos tenían que separarse. Sin rencores, sin rabias, sabían que era su destino. Sin embargo, un impulso enorme impedía a la pelirroja de separarse nunca del moreno. No quería, no podía. Le era imposible. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Ya… Nami… Te dejo a cargo de Going Merry.

La chica de poco no estalló en llanto, fijándose mejor en lo que tenía a su alrededor. Gente, mucha gente, sin Zoro ni Robin, los cuales habían huido para no tener que enfrentar el mismo futuro que su capitán, ahora rodeado y sujetado por la Marina.

Dispuesto a ser condenado a Muerte.

_Viento golpea sin parar las puertas de tu triste corazón  
sonreíste sin más, me miraste a mí,  
un escalofrío nos invadió.  
Absorto, lleno de obsesión,  
en eso que deseabas tanto alcanzar,  
tu dulce mirar, tu inocente sentir,  
el destino no importa ya._

Luffy miró a Nami directamente a los ojos, sonriendo. Su mirada mostraba una sonrisa triste, resignada, y en sus ojos un brillo de tristeza. No quería dejarla.

Nami miró a Luffy. Su pecho al ver su sonrisa se estremeció, teniendo interiormente un ataque de pánico, pánico de no volverle a ver, de no ver nunca más su sonrisa, de no poder presenciar nunca más sus tonterías.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos despedirnos…-Luffy miró a los de la Marina que tenía al lado sujetándole con fuerza sus muñecas, impidiendo que hiciera algún movimiento comprometedor o peligroso-. Me estáis haciendo daño –les reprochó.

-¡Pe…pero… Yo no quiero que te vayas!-gritó Nami, exasperada, deshaciéndose del agarre de los soldados y cogiéndose fuertemente a la camisa del Sombrero de Paja, apretando su cabeza contra su pecho-. ¡No te pueden matar! ... ¡¿Me oyes?!

-Es lo que siempre he querido…

_Pero tal vez algún día comprendas  
que las alas son para volar.  
Para impulsarte a un lejano futuro  
distante de mi puro amor._

-¿Qué quieres?... ¿Morir?

-Oi Nami, tranquila¿quieres?

-¿Tranquila de qué, Luffy?... ¡TE VAN A MATAR!… ¡¿Te enteras?!

-Nami, moriré mañana y no creo que esta vez tenga suerte… Tranquila, que ya no se puede hacer nada.

-Oh, sí, claro, te van a matar sin remedio… ¡Y ME QUEDO TRANQUILA!

-¿Pretendías vivir siempre conmigo?

_Has buscado convertirte en un ángel  
y de nuestra ventana alejarte.  
Abrir las alas y al cielo abrazarte  
y dejar atrás todo lo que vale.  
Ser humano, demonio cruel o ángel,  
si lo logras puede no gustarte._

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Si los soldados estaban a su lado o no, no lo sabían, ni les importaba, no oían nada, solo sentían. Los ojos de Nami se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Y es que tenía razón.

Ella hubiera querido vivir con Luffy, sabiendo que él la quería tanto como ella al mismo. Le hubiera gustado estar siempre con él. Pero lo peor era que… que sabía que no podía pasar. Sabía que tarde o temprano le encontrarían, le cogerían y lo matarían. Lo sabía, y eso dolía. Él había querido cumplir su sueño y, arriesgándose a alejarse de todos, lo había hecho.

-Luffy… te quiero… ya lo sabes.

Los guardias se lo llevaron.

_Duermes, soñando quizás,  
envuelto a las alas de mi corazón.  
Que ahora lo sé, te eligieron a ti,  
para un destino tan especial.  
Cuando vuelva a amanecer  
la luz de la luna triste mostrará  
en tu espalda un fulgor,  
una blancura, una luz,  
y el tiempo no se detendrá._

La mañana llegó y con ella la terrible pero esperada ejecución. Había muerto en el mismo sitio donde Gold D. Roger, en las mismas circunstancias, con alrededor repleto de gente, gritando, los que le temían y los que lo admiraban.

Durmiendo. Un sueño muy largo.

Todos sus tripulantes habían asistido a la condena. Y todos lloraron por él. Fuertes o cobardes todos le querían.

_Pero tal vez, algún día, yo encuentre  
un sentido a este sufrir.  
Quizá lo encuentre en esa vieja Biblia  
que hace tanto que no leí._

Se retiraron tras la muerte. Duele. Duele mucho que, aún saber que un conocido, un amigo, la persona quizás más importante para ti tiene que morir, no llegas a asimilarlo hasta tiempo después. No llegas aún a entender que no volverás a verle, ni su sonrisa, ni sus ojos abiertos en busca de aventuras, ni su cálida voz que te ayuda a seguir, ni su altiva alegría endemoniadamente contagiosa. Se siente… un vacío extraño. Una parte de ti que se va, una lágrima más derramada.

_Mientras la vida mantiene su curso  
y yo sigo inmersa en él.  
Pues te marchaste hacia otra existencia  
que nunca podré alcanzar._

Los días transcurrieron lentos, sin vida. Sin Luffy. Sin nada.

¿Se puede olvidar a la persona que era realmente para ti¿la persona que te amaba¿la persona a la que amabas¿la que había dado más para ti de lo que nadie más hubiera dado¿la que arriesgó más de una vez la vida para salvarte¿la única que… que consideras importante?

Muchas cosas caen a veces en el olvido. Sin embargo… ¿por qué nunca puedes olvidar lo único que realmente desearías sacarte de la cabeza?

**.-.-.-.-.OWARI.-.-.-.-.**

**  
Llega el final de este capítulo. No sé porque, pero no tengo facilidad alguna en hacer finales, pero claro, nada dura siempre. xD Espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya gustado, pues yo la verdad hace tiempo que lo tenía hecho y me había olvidado de él por completo. U. La canción es de Charm, se llama La tesis de un ángel cruel y es del anime de Evangelion, (Zankokuna tenshi no thesis).**

**Ja ne!**

**..AyeTah..**

P.D: Etto... ¿Quedó muy cutre, por casualidad? No sé... uff... últimamente no tengo inspiración alguna para escribir, y eso me dura ya más de lo inimaginable.


End file.
